My Pharaoh
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: After Harao gave up in the match against Hakushuu Dinosaur, he begins to blames him self again. One shot Banba x Harao. Tribute to Banba x Harao, I will be glad if you enjoy this pairing too!


**My Pharaoh**

**Disclaimer:** Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke

**Pairing:** Banba Mamoru x Harao Kiminari

* * *

**Warning:** BL, kisses, too much _cheesiness, _grammar confusion,_**I'm not able to make Harao talks as he is in the manga because I don't quiet understand the structure, so I'm really sorry for all of the Harao fans out there, I can't help my self but to make this fic because I only see one fic about BanHara. I'm really, really sorry that I can't make Harao talks like a noble. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

_I understand perfectly that I'm just a second class Quarter Back, unlike the other school'__s QB, like Deimon, Seibu, Oujo, and especially Shinryuuji. I understand enough that I'm not the best, I pretended to be one. Because I am Harao Kiminari, because I carry the burden of the tower control. Quarter Back has to be perfect in everything, but I am not. _

_Don't they realize that I already know that they talked behind my back? About me being a bad and selfish Quarter Back, don't they realize it at all? _

_Do they think that I wanted to see Banba crushed by that gigantic Gaou?! Do they think that I am blind?!_

"Banba…"

_I mumbled his name while I sit on the chair beside his bed in the hospital. My lips were dry, I didn't have time to do anything about it. Not after this match, not after I saw Banba being crushed mercilessly by Gaou, the Center of Hakushuu Dinosaur. He crushed our Tsutan Carmen like it was nothing, like the formation that we practiced so hard like there's no tomorrow were just an ant. More over… We got causalities on our side. In order to protect me… Banba has to be hospitalized. He broke his rib, and his nose was bleeding. He said that everything will be fine, but it wasn't. I can't see him like this. Stop sacrificing yourself for me, Banba…_

_I covered my face with both of my palm, droplets of tears starts to pours from my eyes, flowing to my finger tips, running through my hands. I sobbed. I kno that this won't make anything better but I just don't know what to do._

_Banba that I know, Banba who always there to protect me, is laying on the bed, weak, still, not moving, not talking, not calling my name._

_I feel so useless right now, what I'm able to do is crying, holding his hand with mine, tightly, and praying silently to God to make him wake up soon. To make him opens his eyes and says "I'm ok."_

"Banba… I'm so sorry…"

_I closed my eyes tightly, tears still flowing from my eyes, dripping to his big hand. Slowly, I planted my eyes on his hand, it's warm… Banba's hand whose always protecting me… Is really warm. Banba… Banba…_

"Forgive me…"

_I kissed his palm softly, his palm was rough, the palm that always protected me… He always practiced so hard just to protect me, yet I…_

"I've failed you as a Quarter Back…"

"What are you saying, Harao…?"

_I jerked as I heard his voice on my ears, my eyes widened, my tears stopped, my hand trembles._

"I—"

_I quickly rubbed the tears from my face and looked straight at him. Smiling bitterly as I saw his face, tilting my head a little and say, "I'm sorry for being such a coward."_

_He's silent, I know that he must be disappointed at me, he fought with all of his might, but when he fell, I was just… Giving up. I'm such a coward, it's like… I'm not paying anything for the effort that Banba and the other Line Men had done to protect me._

"I'm so pathetic, right?"

_I hold his hand tighter, so tight that both of my hands hurt. I bit my bottom lip as if I'm going to make _

_it bleed. _

_Suddenly, I felt Banbas' hand that I'm holding is being pulled by him, he quickly holds my hand instead, and rubs the skin of my hand softly, soft enough to make me want to cry. Banba… Is being too kind to me again._

"It was not your fault."

"It was," _I shake my head quickly as a respond to his statement_, "Please stop pretending that I'm right, Banba!" _I shouted harshly at him, my eyes were teary, my voice trembles, my hand's shaking, _"If you keep being so kind to me, I'll—"

_When I realize, Banba already pulled me closer to his body, his face is close to mine, his eyes staring deeply to me, I can feel his warm breath on my dry lips. I tried to avert my eyes, but he pulled me closer. His left hand is grabbing tightly on my hips. His right fingers are caressing my hair, then moving down to my cheek, then on to my lips. He rubs it gently, lovingly, with care. I can't help but to kiss his fingers that's running on my lips, we're staring at each other, I'm sure he realized that my face is a little bit red by now._

"Harao…" _His lips begins to talk in a deep tone, _"If I was strong enough, I won't be defeated, so please… Stop blaming your self, we are team, we are Taiyo Sphinx, and you are our Pharaoh… Everyone else feels the same, no one want to see you being crushed to pieces by Gaou…"

"Banba…" _I nodded slowly._

"Call me Mamoru… We're alone."

"Ma…moru…"

_He kissed me, a long and warm kiss, his lips pressed mine softly. Slowly, he brings my entire body closer to him, sometimes he caresses my hair while we kiss. I hold on to his shoulder, kissing him back with all the passion I had for him._

_The room is quiet, I only can hear the voice of me moans softly for each of his kiss, he wouldn't stop, nor I want him to stop._

"We'll fight together next year for the University League, ok?"

"Yes… Mamoru."

_He smiled warmly to me, a warm smile that's only for me, and me only. He brings me closer again and whispers on my ear, _"I love you, my only Pharaoh…"

"And I love you too, my only guardian…"

**[The End]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I… I finished it. I finished my first BanHara fic. I… I'M SORRY EVERYONE. D…did it turn out ok? I always think that this pairing must be really soft and noble-like. Since Banba is really kind and protecting to Harao I.

-bury self-

A—anyway, please review if you mind to do it… Because I…I… yeah, I need feedback, any kind of feed back is ok! I will really appreciate it! BanHara is my third favorite after Kongocest and MusaHiru. Tell me your favorite pair too! Oh yes, I also made a fic about Kongo bros and OCs, contains BL on the 4-6th chapter (it's still running btw) you may check that one too if you don't mind, the title is _End of the Strings. _

Thank you for having your time reading this fic, and see you next time! If you have any request for a BL pairing (but I strictly not doing any Sena as uke because Sena is not uke for me, he's a seme for me) one shot, I might be able to do it, so leave it on the review if you want!


End file.
